el celo de Naruto
by chizuruchan1999
Summary: Naruto despierta un día con orejas y cola trata de esconderlo pero es descubierto e ira con Sasuke a ver a la Hokage para ver si ella sabe por que paso esto ¿por que a Naruto le saliron orejas y cola? ¿que tiene que ver kiuby con esto ? M-PREG o como se escriba sasunaru
1. El celo de Naruto

en su apartamento se ve un un bulto entre las sabanas de pelo rubio en el cual sobresalen dos bultos, el despertador suena y este alarga una mano y lo apaga, se revuelve entre las sabanas y finalmente se la quita bostezando y estirando brazos y piernas en un intento de desperezarse.

-mmmm, que flojera tengo hoy 'ttebayo, mm? siento algo debajo- se levanta pero no ve nada- debe haber sido mi imaginación- luego volteo a ver el reloj - se me va hacer tarde!- a una velocidad digna del hijo del cuarto Hokage se baña y viste pero al sentir un bulto atrás se ve en el espejo y se ve una cola de zorro- Queeeeee!- y dio un brinco tan alto por el susto que termino pegándose con el techo- itte, me dolio he que tengo en la cabeza- al sentir dos bultos en su cabeza vuelve a verse en el espejo y nota que trae orejas- ¿que me estará pasando, me estaré volviendo un zorro?-se mira la cara de nuevo y suspira aliviado -bueno al menos mis marcas no se han vuelto bigotes, si sigo así se me va hacer tarde-dijo al ver el reloj, busco entre su armario y saco un gorro y un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y le cubría las manos lo cual le daba un aspecto adorable- bueno al menos así no se nota tanto, en fin es hora de irme- sale de la casa y cierra con llave y sale corriendo a toda velocidad que por donde pasa solo se ve una mancha amarilla.

~en el puente de Konoha~

-Naruto aun no llega- dijo una pelirrosa con expresión aburrida.

-debes ser mas paciente ademas Kakashi tampoco a llegado Sakura-fea- dijo un pelinegro de palidez mortal y sonrisa falsa recostado en la rama de un árbol junto al puente.-COMO ME LLAMASTE SAI!- dijo la pelo-chicle con notorio enojo - te llame Sakura-fea por que?- dijo de lo mas tranquilo el pelinegro - deja de llamarme así o si no...-dijo con el puño en alto -o si no que Sakura-fea- le respondió con una expresión divertida- sufrirás competo la kunoichi- ya lo veremos Sakura-fea-, -tu te lo ganaste Sai- y dio un puñetazo al árbol provocando que Sai cayera junto con la rama y esta lo noqueara - ja ya vez lo que te ganaste por insultarme.- festejo la chica.

-hmp- el dobe se está tardando mucho, pensó un peliazabache de ojos onix tan profundos como la noche recargado en el barandal del puente mirando el cielo -me pregunto sí le habrá pasado algo, es muy torpe después de todo y pudo haber... !espera! Desde cuando me importa a mi lo que le pase a ese usuratoncachi- se aprendió mentalmente negando con la cabeza.

A lo lejos los tres** (n/a: Sai se recuperó muy rápido O.o)** vieron una cabellera rubia cubierta por un gorro acercarse a toda velocidad pero iba tan rápido que los pasó así que tuvo que correr en reversa para llegar (otra vez) con ellos.

-la-lamento llegar tarde 'ttebayo- dijo jadeante tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-está bien de todas formas Kakashi-sensei aún no llega- dijo la pelirrosa suspirando resignada.

-esa ropa te queda bien Naruto-kun, te da un aspecto inocente- comentó Sai con una mirada lasciva a lo cual Sasuke le envió una mirada asesina pero volvió su mirada a Naruto.

Gracias Sai- le dijo sonriente sin darse cuenta de la mirada de ambos pelinegros mientras Sasuke lo miraba como idiotizado **(N/A:y quién no)** pero como todo Uchiha su cara no lo mostraba recorriendolo de pies a cabeza hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

-oe dobe porque usas esa ropa?- pregunto con curiosidad disimulada.

-etto, es que tenía frío- contesto con nerviosismo rascándose la nuca mientras los demás lo veían con cara de ''esa ni tú te la crees'' más un ''usuratoncachi'' cortesía del Uchiha-déjame quitarte eso dobe- dijo el peliazabache acercándose al rubio cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo apareció entre los dos una nube de humo de la cual salió Kakashi sonriente a lo cual Naruto suspiro aliviado pues se había salvado de ser descubierto Kakashi saludo diciendo - perdón por la tardanza pero me perdí en el camino de la vida n/- el peligris noto la apariencia del blondo y le pareció adorable pero cayó en cuenta de algo - Naruto porque te vestiste así?- dijo con deje de curiosidad - por que tenía frío ttebayo-, -Naruto no hace frío quitatela- le dijo el ninja copia -eh no gra- pero antes de que terminara de replicar el peliplata le quitó el gorro y (todo el grupo) al ver las orejas que tenía sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la quijada casi les llegaba al suelo el primero en salir del shock fue Sasuke y ya con la cara un poco recompuesta le dijo -Na-Naruto ti-tienes...-, -orejas de zorro- completo el blondo. El azabache le quitó el abrigo y vio la cola de zorro y entonces los demás que recién salían de la impresión volvieron a quedar en shock.

-Naruto como es que tienes orejas y cola? - le pregunto el ojionix - no lo se ttebayo cuando desperté en la mañana ya las tenía- expresó con aire decaído mientras agachaba la cabeza y por su estado de animo sus orejas se agacharon junto con su cola provocando que ambos pelinegros voltearan la vista a otra dirección para que no vieran el notable sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que el rubio se veía adorable con esa expresión.

-Mmm... así que ya las tenías mañana Naruto- pregunto el peliplata - sí kakashi-sensei- le contesto el rubito - deberías ir a ver a la Hokage para ver sí ella averigua por que te salieron, Sasuke acompaña a Naruto a la torre de la Hokage- ordenó el mayor -sí Kakashi-sensei- respondieron lo dos al unísono y se encaminaron a la torre de la Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**Aclaración de capitulo: En esta historia Sasuke ya regreso a la aldea y todos sus habitantes lo perdonaron, tiempo despues Itachi dejo Akatsuki junto con Deidara para buscar el perdon de su hermano y le conto a el y a la Hokage las razones por las que mato a su clan, ellos tambien fueron perdonados pero Sasuke casi mato a su hermano a golpes por que según el su entrenamiento fue en vano pero lo perdono.**

blablabla: Diálogos del personaje

_blablabla: _Pensamientos

**blablabla:** Discusiones mentales entre Naruto y Kiuby

El celo de Naruto By: Chizuruchan1999

Una vez el rubio y el azabache se perdieron de vista el sensei volvió su vista hacia sus demás alumnos que aun estaban un poco impresionados, tosió un poco para que le prestaran atención.

- Bueno, creo que sera mejor que hoy tomemos el día libre disfrútenlo y diviértanse- dicho esto dio media vuelta, alzo la mano en señal de despedida y desapareció en una nube de humo, ante esto los dos alumnos se encogieron de hombros y se fueron cada quien por su lado.

-Camino a la torre de la Hokage-

Los dos ninjas iban saltando sobre los tejados para llegar mas rápido con la Hokage ya que las calles a esas horas estaban llenas de los aldeanos que iban de un lugar a otro, Sasuke iba al frente y Naruto atrás mientras trataba de acomodarse de nuevo el gorro cosa que no lograba, se detuvieron una vez estuvieron enfrente de la torre. El azabache al ver como el rubio no lograba acomodarse el gorro sin que se notaran sus orejas le ayudo y de paso le acomodo bien el abrigo, una vez acomodadas las dos prendas saltaron hasta la ventana del despacho de Tsunade y entraron quedando de espaldas a ella, pero aun así notaron que se encontraba bebiendo sake, el kitsune se le acerco y tocando su hombro la saludo/grito.

-!Tsunade baachan!-

Ante esto la rubia dio un brinco en su lugar por el susto pero fue rápidamente remplazado por el enojo.

-!Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llamas así mocoso!- Le reclamo/grito la mayor y le dio un golpe en la cabeza pero con este provoco que el gorro se cayera.

-Baachan eres muy mala, me dolió ttebayo- le recrimino el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza con las orejas caídas y con cascaditas en los ojos, pero la mayor no le hacia caso por dos razones:

1.- Que Naruto tuviera orejas de zorro.

2.- Que con la expresión que tenia el rubio se veía sumamente adorable.

El azabache, que se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora también noto la expresión del menor por lo que demostró una pequeña sonrisa, una vez recuperada la Hokage de la impresión realizó la pregunta que todos le hacían ese día.

- Naruto, ¿enserio tienes orejas de zorro, o me afecto beber tanto sake?- (ok tal vez la cambio un poco) le pregunto con cara de incredulidad.

-Si- suspiro -si tengo orejas de zorro y además me salio una cola- le respondió quitándose el abrigo dejando al descubierto su esponjada cola provocando que la cara de asombro de la Hokage hiciera aparición pero se recuperó rápidamente

-Mmm, ya veo, ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo que te salieron?, ¿sabes por qué?- le cuestiono.

-Ya las tenia en la mañana cuando me desperté no tengo idea de por que me salieron. Kakashi-sensei me mando junto con Sasuke para ver si tu podías averiguar por que salieron-

- ¿A ti y a Sasuke?-

Entonces noto al azabache que se encontraba atrás del menor con su expresión seria de siempre y se pregunto cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí y no lo noto, pero decidió no darle importancia y continuar observando a Naruto.

-Por favor baachan, podrías investigar por que me salieron- suplico.

Para convencerla junto sus dos manos a la altura de su pecho (como cuando rezas), puso ojos con la suma de corderito a medio degollar+cachorro bajo la lluvia+gato con botas e hizo que sus orejas y cola se agacharan un poco, lo cual trajo como consecuencia un derrame nasal masivo para la Hokage y una hemorragia menor para el azabache que vio la expresión del menor por el reflejo de la ventana de la puerta del despacho, provocando que los dos sacaran pañuelos de quien sabe donde para limpiarse la sangre.

-Eh baachan, por que a ti y al teme les sangra la nariz- le pregunto colocando la punta de su dedo en su boca y en sus ojos se notaba curiosidad pura mientras observaba a la mayor y al te... digo a Sasuke, su cola se movía lentamente y sus orejas se paraban lo cual provoco una hemorragia mayor a los otros dos.

-Naruto deja de hacer esas expresiones si no quieres que pierda la consciencia por perdida masiva de sangre- le reclamo la rubia terminando de limpiarse (otra vez) la nariz al igual que Sasuke.

-Por que ttebayo- le cuestiono.

-Lo que pasa es que, de por si antes al hacer esas expresiones te veías lindo, ahora que tienes esas orejas y la cola te ves demasiado adorable, así que sera mejor que trates de no hacerlo en público si no quieres que las personas te salten encima como yo ahora quiero hacerlo y Sasuke también aunque lo niegue- le dijo señalando al pelinegro.

Ante lo dicho por la Hokage el azabache se ruborizo -_ co-como supo lo que quería hacer, espera, dijo que otros le querrían saltar encima ? - _frunció un poco el ceño al pensar lo último.

-N-no es cierto- le respondió aun sonrojado.

-Jeje, teme, estas sonrojado ttebayo-se burlo el rubio.

-Cállate dobe, mejor concéntrate en lo que vinimos a hacer- intento cambiar de tema al tiempo que desaparecía su sonrojo.

-Cierto- concordó -entonces baachan, ¿me ayudaras?- pidió a la Hokage nuevamente.

La mayor solo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, llamo a Shizune la cual no tardo en acudir, le ordeno que alistara una habitación del hospital para hacerle algunos estudios a Naruto, esta asintió y se fue, Sasuke ayudo a Naruto a acomodarse de nuevo sus prendas para ocultar sus atributos zorrunos y junto con la mayor se dirigieron al hospital a la habitación que Shizune ya tenia lista con todo lo necesario, Tsunade ahora con una bata de doctora le ordeno al blondo que se quitara la ropa y se pusiera una bata de paciente, este así lo hizo y procedieron a realizarle diversos estudios y tomaron algunas muestras de sangre una vez terminaron el rubio se vistió de nuevo, la Hokage le recomendó que permaneciera en casa y que si salia, Sasuke lo acompañara y a este le ordeno que lo mantuviera vigilado todo el tiempo, el solo soltó un bufido y asintió mientras ayudaba al rubio a colocarse el gorro. La mayor les dijo que los resultados estarían en unas semanas, ambos asintieron y emprendieron marcha a la casa del rubio. Debido a que aun había personas en las calles decidieron ir saltando sobre los tejados de las casas para llegar a la casa del blondo mas rápido y ademas evitar a los aldeanos.

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Naruto este abrió la puerta entrando el primero para limpiar un poco el desorden en que esta se encontraba y ya después dejando pasar al Azabache.

-Oye dobe, si te voy a estar vigilando... ¿no seria mejor que te quedaras en mi casa?- propuso al ver que la casa era muy pequeña para los dos ademas de que la casa del rubio era un completo desastre y como todo Uchiha no se podía permitir el vivir en esas condiciones por que una cosa era que en algunas ocasiones visitara al rubio pero otra cosa era vivir un tiempo con el.

-Bueno... en realidad por mi no hay problema teme pero... ¿que hay de Itachi y Deidara?- pregunto al recordar que ambos vivían en la mansión del clan Uchiha junto con Sasuke.

-No hay problema con eso, tanto Itachi como Deidara están de misión y creo que tardaran más de un mes en regresar, además poco antes de irse se cambiaron a una de las casas del barrio Uchiha para tener mas... privacidad- al decir lo ultimo un ligero sonrojo adorno sus mejillas ya que recordó un suceso algo vergonzoso y el rubio igual ya que el también lo presencio.

Flash back

Naruto y Sasuke terminaban de entrenar y ambos se dejaron caer en el pasto debido a lo exhaustos que estaban, se encontraban acostados boca arriba uno junto al otro respirando agitadamente debido a todo el ejercicio realizado anteriormente.

-eh... teme... de nu-nuevo ter-minamos en em-empate- decía de forma entrecortada y con respiración aun agitada.

-n-no me... lo recuerdes do-dobe- le respondió en el mismo estado.

- Oye teme, puedo comer hoy en tu casa y de paso darme una ducha hehe- pidio al azabache.

-Hum esta bien dobe, pero vamonos ya, esta atardeciendo- respondió mirando como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer.

-Mmm.. tienes razón, me pregunto cuanto tiempo estuvimos entrenando- comentó mientras también observaba el cielo.

Ambos se levantaron, sacudieron un poco el polvo de sus vestimentas y emprendieron camino a casa del azabache, caminaron tranquilamente hablando de trivialidades hasta llegar a la enorme mansión Uchiha, Sasuke intento abrir la puerta pero noto que tenia seguro, pensó que tal vez su hermano y Deidara estaban fuera así que utilizo sus llaves para abrirla y lo que vieron los dejo impresionados.

En el sillon se encontraba Deidara y sobre este se encontraba Itachi ambos se encontraban besándose de forma apasionada mientras sus lenguas luchaban entre ellas para ver quien ganaba, Itachi metía sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Deidara acariciando su torso y este con una mano acariciaba la espalda de Itachi y con la otra lo sujetaba del cuello buscando profundizar el beso pero, al mismo tiempo usando la boca de su mano para besar, morder y lamer su cuello, todo esto era observado por los dos menores que habían quedado estáticos en su lugar ante tal escena, Sasuke poseia un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que la cara de Naruto estaba mas roja que un tomate.

-E-etto no creo que debamos interrumpirlos teme- aun sonrojado susurro al oído de Sasuke haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Bueno, aunque lo intentáramos creo que están demasiado concentrados, mejor vamos a lo que venimos- susurro también al oído de Naruto.

Naruto asintió así que con cuidado cerraron la puerta y se encaminaron al piso de arriba rumbo al cuarto del azabache menor sin que los mayores se dieran cuenta pues estaban demasiado concentrados comiéndose la boca entre ellos.

Una vez en el cuarto del azabache ambos tomaron una ducha por separado y bajaron para comer, al llegar a la cocina encontraron a Itachi cocinando y a Deidara en la mesa, el azabache mayor al verlos los saludo.

- hola otooto, hola Naruto-kun, ¿hace cuanto que están aquí?, no los sentí entrar por la puerta.

Sasuke iba a decir que si no los sintió fue por estarse besando con Deidara pero el menor lo detuvo contestando antes que el.

-Hace poco Itachi-san, es que entramos por la ventana al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada-

-¿Que no tienes tu llaves de la casa Sasuke?- cuestiono esta vez Deidara.

-Es que las olvide- mintió.

-Ya veo, la cena casi esta lista, ¿te quedaras a comer Naruto-kun?- pregunto al menor.

-E, sí Itachi-san- respondió contento, se acerco al oído del moreno y le susurro.

-Sera mejor que actuemos como si no hubiéramos visto nada- el otro solo asintió.

Ambos tomaron asiento y el resto de la cena (por que ya se estaba haciendo de noche) trancurrio con tranquilidad hablando de trivialidades.

end flash back

-bueno me llevare algunas cosas, espérame aquí teme-

-ok- contesto mientras se sentaba el el sofá.

30 minutos después Naruto volvió con cuatro maletas, Sasuke al verlo levanto una ceja.

-Oye dobe, ¿no crees que es demasiado?- pregunto al ver que las maletas se veían un poco grandes.

-Bueno... es que no sabemos bien cuanto tiempo me voy a quedar contigo, ademas tres son de ropa y la otra es de ramen- lo ultimo lo dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, lo cual provoco que a Sasuke le saliera una gotita estilo anime.

-Dobe- suspiro -no tienes remedio- alego moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Es que el ramen es lo mejor que existe, por cierto teme, a estas horas ya no debe haber personas en la calle- dijo al ver que ya había oscurecido -puedo ir sin el gorro y el abrigo, es que me dan un poco de calor- pidió con cara de cachorrito.

Sasuke uso todo su autocontrol para no sonrojarse y asintió provocando que el menor sonriera y al fin se pudiera quitar esas prendas que ya le molestaban dejando ver sus atributos zorrunos, el azabache le ayudo con dos de las maletas y juntos se encaminaron a la mansión Uchiha esta vez por la calle ya que no había gente.

_-No puedo creer que voy a vivir con el teme, tranquilo Naruto contrólate- _se repetía mentalmente.

**-kukuku, emocionado por que vivirás con tu adorado Uchiha, mocoso-** se burlaba el kiuby.

**-Ca-cállate Kurama, no se por que me dices eso- **respondió con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**se que amas al Uchiha, mocoso- **

**-N-no es cierto-**

**-A mi no me puedes engañar Naruto te conozco muy bien por lo tanto conozco tus sentimientos-**

**-N-no tengo idea de lo que me hablas-** a estas alturas Naruto ya había creado un nuevo tono de rojo el cual abarcaba toda su cara.

Tan concentrado estaba en su pelea mental con el zorro de las nueve colas que no se dio cuenta de que llegaron a la casa de Sasuke hasta que choco con la espalda de este, lo cual lo hizo reaccionar y desaparecer su enorme sonrojo.

-Itae- se quejo mientras se sobaba la nariz

-jum, ten cuidado dobe, ya llegamos-

-Eh, a si, lo siento no me fije, es que estaba pensando-

-Y en que pensabas dobe-

-pensaba en... cuanto tiempo voy a estar así, me veo como un fenómeno- se lamento con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-En realidad te ves lindo Naruto- admitió con una sonrisa sincera, de esas que solo salían cuando esta cerca del blondo, la cual provoco que el menor se sonrojara.

-¿En serio crees eso?-

-Si, pero... sera mejor que entremos, por cierto no le digas a nadie que te lo dije entendido-

-Descuida teme, se que como Uchiha tienes una imagen que cuidar, ¿no?-

-Jum se ve que me conoces-

El azabache dejo las maletas en el suelo, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta dejando pasar al rubio primero, recogió las maletas y entro cerrando la puerta tras si.

El menor admiraba la mansión era enorme y llena de cosas antiguas y costosas que lo dejaban asombrado, miraba cada cosa con una cara que reflejaba una gran curiosidad en esos hermosos ojos azules tan profundos como el cielo mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro y sus orejas también se movían un poco, se veía sumamente adorable, al grado de que Sasuke tuvo que taparse la nariz para evitar una hemorragia nasal.

-Wau teme no importa cuantas veces venga, tu casa no deja de parecerme enorme y fabulosa ttebayo- admitió volteando a ver al mayor.

-Je, ya lo sabia- contesto colocando su pose de soy-un-Uchiha-y-soy-superior-a-los-demás, provocando que al menor le cayera una gota de la sien.

-Bueno, ¿donde me quedare ttebayo?-

-Tu habitación queda arriba, sera mejor que subamos-

- ok teme-

Los dos comenzaron a subir las escaleras el rubio iba al frente y el azabache atrás, el kitsune tropezó en un escalón al no pisar bien lo cual provoco que cayera, el azabache al ver esto soltó las maletas y trato de atraparlo pero termino cayendo junto con el, el azabache quedo abajo abrazando la cintura del rubio y este sobre sobre el con las manos a cada lado de su rostro, además de que por la postura en la que cayeron sus bocas se juntaron originando su tercer beso accidental lo cual provoco que ambos se sonrojaran pero aun así no se separaron pues, al unir sus labios sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrerles el cuerpo además de una sensación cálida -_de nuevo esta sensación-_ fue el pensamiento de ambos, ya que aunque no lo admitieran en las otras dos ocasiones habían sentido lo mismo. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo reaccionaron y se separaron rápidamente con las mejillas aun sonrojadas.

-Lo-lo siento teme, fue mi culpa por no fijarme bien- se disculpo con las mejillas aun sonrojadas.

-Esta bien dobe fue un accidente, sera mejor que subamos de una vez- respondió también con las mejillas aun sonrojadas.

El azabache ayudo al rubio a levantarse, recogieron las maletas y subieron hasta el segundo piso donde le mostró cual seria su habitación y dejaron ahí sus maletas, la habitación era grande pero sencilla, tenia una cama matrimonial y junto a esta un escritorio con un pequeño librero, al costado de la habitación estaba la puerta del baño y junto a esta un armario. El mayor le dijo que acomodara sus cosas y que el estaría abajo preparando la cena, el blondo solo asintió y el otro salio de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Una vez termino de acomodar sus cosas tomo una ducha mientras Sasuke permanecía abajo en la cocina preparando la cena.

Bien aquí esta el segundo capítulo ojala les guste

¿comentarios, faltas de ortografía, los típicos "tomatazos"? se acepta de todo

Muchas gracias a: Sakurampop, Midori Uchiha Phantomhive, Tlacuilo1, Princezz Inuyoukai, harunablakrose, kurumy3, Kiki, sakukami18-1, Hatake.E y a Mikuru14, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por los consejos de algunas, espero haber mejorado aunque sea un poco, y muchas gracias a las que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas.

Un aviso que debo dar es que tal vez tardare un poco mas en subir el tercer capi ya que tengo el examen de concurso de español el miércoles y tendré que estudiar y en caso de que quede entre los primeros realizare el segundo examen, ademas de que se me esta acabando el internet y me lo liberan hasta el mes siguiente, en fin ya veré cuando logro subir el tercer capitulo.

Besos chizuruchan


End file.
